The Island of Tebethla
by Pika Pika Pi
Summary: The smashers have been placed in pairs around Tebethla, and when they wake up, they can't remember anything, including what happened, their names, and each other. this story tells the tale of Samus on the island and how the smashers unravel this mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note_**: _**more chapters coming soon, and please review! **_

_**this is my second story only and i might include some characters **_

_**who i think should be in ssbb later on. **_

_**p.s. not femslash**_

I wake to the sound of roaring waves crashing down on the shore. My eyes open slowly and I'm not sure where I am, or who I am. I am drenched with salt water, I see that I am wearing a blue suit, and I have long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. I can't remember anything. Not even my name. Everything is a blur. I lie my head down in the sand trying to remember anything, of what happened, but I highly doubt I will. But all I think I know is that something bad happened.

I sit up after a few minutes of resting. I then turn and look to the right and find a girl lying down on her side, about three feet away, facing the opposite direction. She looks really pretty with her brown boots matching the color of her hair, and the long soaking wet purple dress makes her look even more beautiful. And then I wonder. Does she remember anything? Do I know her? Was she with me when whatever this is happened?

I see her shrug her shoulders. She must be waking up. Then she rolls over facing me, eyes opening and arms stretching. Her face is familiar and pretty. She gives a big yawn as if she has slept for years and just woke up. And then she stares at me. I guess she also has the sense that we've seen each other before.

"Wh-who are y-you?" she stuttered, her voice sounding crooked

"I-I don't know. Who are you?" I responded, my voice, also sounding crooked

"I d-don't know either."

We pause for a few minutes and just look out into the ocean and the shore. Waves continue to hit the tips of our feet. I think it is either four o'clock or five o'clock. The sun keeps getting closer to the horizon, but it is still scorching hot. I turn to her and she is still facing the water.

"I-I don't know about y-you, but-t I have the strangest feeling that I have s-seen you before." I tell her.  
>"I actually think the same. That w-we have seen each other before. But I can't remember anything." She says, and at that moment I am about 99% sure that we came from somewhere together and now we are here soaked.<p>

"I don't remember anything. Not at all. I don't know what happened. I can't even remember my own name. I just feel like something bad happened." I blurt out, now my voice not as croaky.

"You know, I sort of feel the same. But I also believe that we are going to be stuck here for a while, and since we can't remember our own names, why don't we come up with names to call each other?"

"Okay," I answer her and putting my hand to my chest, I say "My name shall be-" I stop. I feel something that seems to be and feels like a necklace. I pull it out and it is half destroyed, it looks like it it had something written on it. Only two letters remained and it was 'S,a' the necklace was just a chain and a ovalish blue paper with the letters. The paper was burned so only 'Sa' was shown. And then I think. Could this have been a name tag? My name tag?

I look to the girl and say "I think this is a name tag. Probably My name tag, but it is burned, and so I can only the first too letters."

"That is so weird. Wait. I wonder-" She said and then also pulled out a half burned name tag necklace thing, but this one seemed to have t last two letters instead of the first since it was on the other end and there was no capital letter. "d,a" she said the letters softly.

"Do you think we should make up names based on these?" I say and she gives me a nod.

"Umm. I guess my name should be Melinda, or Linda?" she speaks while observing very carefully her necklace thing.

"Linda sounds good for you, I like it. Now for me. hmmmm. I was thinking Samantha? But for short Sam?"

"That's good too, and I fits you. So Sam, it's almost getting dark, and we can't go to sleep with these wet clothes or else we'll freeze. We should try to find some moss and wood from the forest over there." She points to large forest behind us, and I nod to her.

"Okay. But I'm gonna lie my suite out here so it can get dryer while the sun is still out."

" That's also what I was thinking, but also with my boots. Besides, it doesn't seem like there is any civilization here for miles."

And with that I start talking off my drenched suit and empty the water from my boots and then positioning them towards the sun. Linda Also starts to take off her purple dress, squeezing the water out, and brown boots, lying them down like mine. The distance of the shore to the woods I would say is about 50 to 70 feet. And after we put our clothes in a good angle facing the sun we start walking to the forest, half naked.


	2. Chapter 2

We walk into the woods and the humid air hits me with the smell of the wilderness. My feet start to hurt from walking on small rocks and twigs. Everything that we think can be useful for later on we pick up, like Palm tree branches, big leafs and coconuts. My arms are now holding an overload of wood piled with moss on top of it. After about three trips to the forest, we are good for the night.

Linda and I start a fire with the wood we collected, and we soon start working on making our beds. I am molding a pillow out off sand, and then lying moss over it. I make a small pit for my body for my body about 2 inches deep, and lay moss over it to make a cushion. I try my best to make a blanket by pressing moss together, but it doesn't look that great. Linda's bed is like mine, but it is much more developed than my bed.

The sun is setting, and it is starting to get dark and a bit cold. We walk over to our clothing to check on them, and they seem fairly dry, but our boots seem far from dry. Linda and I leave the boots next to the fire, meanwhile putting more would into the fire, and we begin clothing ourselves back with our almost dry clothes. And with that, we lay in our beds, with the boots and fire in between us.

"Tomorrow we should try to build more of a shelter, Sam." Linda speaks in her ever so soft voice.

"I agree. And we should explore more of that forest. It feels like there is something useful in it."

"Yeah. And we should try fishing. I'm starved… Can we try to open one of those coconuts?"

"I don't know how we'll be able to, but it's worth a try."

I pass her the coconut and she puts it on her lap. Linda pulls her hair bind her ears and gives a quick gasp.

"What happened?" I ask.

"My ears. Th-they are pointed. See?" and Linda shows me her ears and she is right.

"This could be a sign from your past, I think." I pause for a moment then continue, "But why don't we try to have some nutrients from this coconut to get our minds thinking? So can hand me the coconut?"

"Sure, here."

I grab the coconut and stand up, I know it is not going to open if I throw it on the sand, but I decide to anyways. And it rolls off to the left. I give a small moan and walk towards it while Linda gives a quick giggle. I squat to pick it up and notice something silver covered with some sand. I put down the fruit and walk in the direction of the mysterious metal thing. I dust off the sand and pick it up. It looks an awful lot like a gun. But there is no place to put bullet. I turn to Linda and say, "I think I just found something useful." And she gets up and walks to me to get a better look.

"Linda, I have no idea what this is, like it can't be gun, no place to put in bullets. So what is this?"

"Sam, I dare you to click the trigger"

"What?"

"Come on, do it. I dare you. I mean what the worse that can happen. For all we know it could be something good."

"Uh… Okay." And so I take a moment, and I pull trigger and an orange red laser thing comes out and it is like a whip. We are both with our jaws dropping, surprised at the contraption.

"Daaaaamn. This is good. No forget good, this is insanely excellent." I tell Linda.

"You know it." She smiled back, and we pause.

"Hey…. Do you think we can open the coconut with this?"

"Oh my gosh Sam! Yes! Try it! It might work!"

And so I am. I take the gun-laser thingy, retract my arm and swing the weapon down on the coconut. The fruit split into two, and once more our jaws drop, and in another second we dig into the semi-circle coconut. Yum. It tastes so incredible. And we finish off the whole coconut. We take the scraps and throw them into the fire, and I also whip the fire to put more sparks since it was starting to dim down.

Now it is dark and the sun has set. And I am under moss, sand, and a palm tree leaf. it is starting to get colder, and I'm afraid I am not well protected from the cold air that will come stronger.

"Linda, I don't think I' m that much protected from the wind, and cold."

"Cover your body with sand. Especially your feet."

I cover my feet and the rest of my body, and then I turn and face the fire. I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of something frying, and heat pressing against my face. I squint my eyes before completely opening them, and I see Linda, fully awake and cooking something over the fire. I prop myself up with my elbows and lean to the right to see what it is.

"Morning sleepy head!" Her voice sounds super excited.

"Uhh.. What are you doing?"

"Well, I was able to catch two crabs." Her voice as if she realy wanted to tell me something.

"How? Did you use the whip thingy?"

"I couldn't figure it out."

"Then what did you do?" Now I'm curious.

"I did this."

Linda stood up from her squatting position and rubbed off some sand off her dress. She pulled both hands close to her chest, and she made a circle figure with her hands. She looks extremely concentrated on whatever she is doing, she starts to pull her hands apart and some sort of spark fire thing forms, and Linda throws it with one hand hitting the sand. She smiles at me and my jaw has dropped just as much as last night. I am so stunned, Linda starts to giggle a bit, and then sits back down, and we just stay in silence for a minute.

"What did you do? No, how did you? No, when did you discover it?" I rapidly ask her.

"Well, I actually woke up pretty early, the sun wasn't even up yet and so I wanted to prepare breakfast and stuff, but first I went down to the shoreline to think. To think about what might have happened, and where we came from, and if we aren't the only ones here. I was looking out to the ocean and I just felt so concentrated, but I didn't know what I was so concentrated on. And then… And then I don't know what I did. I just started making a sphere with my hands, and sparks and fire just came out, I was so shocked. And then I thought about my pointed ears and what happened, and I guess I come from someplace magical."

"Wow. This must be a huge clue from our past. Wow."

"I completely 100% agree. And I started thinking that this magic power thing that I have could help us. So I tested it out a bit, and then I tried it on a coconut." She gestured to an open coconut, "And so I tried to catch crabs and I was successful and now I cooked them over here by the fire and I'm almost done stuffing them with coconut meat. Bon appétit!"

Linda hands me the coconut stuffed, cooked, crab. I pull it to my mouth and take a bite. The taste of the warm coconut and the chewy crab going down my throat was like a gourmet dish served at five star restaurants. I am finished with it and I put the scraps down, and I am craving more.

"This stuff is amazing!"

"Thanks Sam. Wow you ate it so fast, but I'm almost done, and when I'm done, shall we wonder out to the woods and get material to make a shelter?"

"Why not?"

In minute Linda was done with her crab, and we stood up, whipped off all the sand, and headed back into the lush forest.

Linda and I enter the forest. Just like last time, we pick up anything that might be necessary for our shelter.

"Do you think we are ever going to get out of this place?" Linda worries me.

"It's hard to tell."

"Can you imagine if we are stuck here forever?"

"Forever is a long time. Oh look, over there, that is one large branch."

"Oh and another one, over here, this will be useful."

So we pick up the branches and continue walking, carefully observing our surroundings.

"Sam, do you think there are other people out here?"

"I don't think so-"

We both give a little shriek, and drop the supplies and back up a bit. There are two men with sword, standing in front of us, also stunned. One is dressed in all green, with blonde hair, blue eyes, also carrying a shield, and he has a green cap. The other one has a red cape, blue hair with a dark sash tied around his head, and the same dreamy blue eyes as the green clothed guy.


End file.
